


What He'd Been Missing

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cameo by Jim Beaver, Cat/Human Hybrid Jensen, Human/Animal Hybrids, Jensen is very blunt, M/M, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sort of a Futuristic AU, Speciesism, Switching, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A claim from spn-masquerade, Round 2.</p><p>Original Prompt: "J1 is a species –est he doesn’t want anything to do with the human hybrids. He has a lot of complaints. Hair/fur in unsightly places, rough tongue, knots, self lubricating. Then he finds his one true mate and wouldn’t you know his mate has animal in him. J1’s complaints go out the window."</p><p>Jared's family is anti-hybrid, and Jared doesn't think he could ever be attracted to one, until he meets hybrid Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He'd Been Missing

The hybridization program began with the advent of deep space exploration. Human-animal hybrids were faster, stronger, and more resistant to temperature extremes. Certain hybrids were more capable of quick and complete recovery from long periods of cryogenic sleep, similar to hibernation, for particularly long voyages. Many of them had superb night vision.

Over time, they became the backbone of many industries with heavy labor or high risk involved. 

It became clear very quickly that there were no barriers to the hybrids procreating with unaltered humans, and soon there were varying levels of the obviousness of the animal traits.

Some of the population embraced this as an inevitable consequence of meddling with humanity’s genetic code. A small, extreme faction believed all remaining _Semibestia_ , as they were scientifically known, or “Beasties” if you were feeling rude, should be sterilized to prevent further “tainting” of the “pure” human bloodlines. 

The rise of the _Semibestia_ also ushered in another social phenomenon--the “true mate.” Although the concepts of true love and soulmates had been known for centuries, this was on another level entirely. True mates, once any physical contact had been made, developed a connection on both a physical and mental level. True mates had to live together out of necessity for survival, but the bond was so deep, they would never choose to be apart for long anyway.

Jared was proud to say he was from a family with no animal DNA whatsoever. He had been raised to believe that the hybridization program that had once been a necessity had outlived its purpose and was now merely a taint on the general population. As an adult, he hated the Beasties less than his parents, but he would still never consider even hooking up with one.

Jared had nothing against pure animals. In fact, he loved dogs, but as the pets they were. It would be insulting to treat a dog-hybrid in the same fashion, and yet, a dog Beastie still sweated through the tongue, stank when they got wet, and was prone to shedding and flea infestation. It was disgusting, really.

Perhaps most disturbing, though, was that the hybridization also affected the Beasties sexually. Knots, barbs, flares, heats, ruts, even male self-lubrication, and other such things far more suited to a zoo than the bedroom had become commonplace. It bordered on bestiality. Jared might love dogs, but he didn’t want to sleep with one.

When Jared decided to go into law enforcement as a career, he had to live with the fact that he would be working closely with hybrids as part of his job, and he had developed a carefully polite persona for dealing with them. So far, there were only a few forensic techs and most of the canine unit in his department, so as a detective, Jared could mostly avoid them. Until his partner retired, that was.

Jared was working on some paperwork at his desk when he saw the Beastie in a suit enter Captain Beaver’s office. He only caught a brief glimpse, but it was enough to determine the person was male and a hybrid. He knew his new partner was supposed to be transferring in that afternoon, and it would be just his luck to get some weird, furry freak for a new partner.

“Padalecki!” His captain’s voice roared from the office. 

He sighed and walked into the office, certain he would hate this guy on sight.

The long, furry tail that had given away the hybrid’s nature turned out to be the man’s most obvious hybrid trait. Jared caught his new partner’s name, Jensen Ackles, but then he tuned out the rest of the introduction as he took in the man before him.

Ackles was tall, though a few inches shorter than himself, and had a very human face. He didn’t have a muzzle like some hybrids, and though his ears were slightly pointed, they looked like human ears and were located in the usual place. He had a striking face with a strong jawline and full, soft-looking lips, and Jared forcibly reminded himself his new partner wasn’t fully human. His eyes were vivid green, with slit pupils that were only obvious because the office was brightly lit.

Ackles offered a hand to shake, and Jared knew he would have to take it in order not to appear like a total dick.

The moment their hands touched, he felt a warm tingle shoot up his arm and he gasped. Ackles’ pupils dilated until his irises were almost fully engulfed and those sinful lips parted, and Jared realized the hybrid was scenting him like the big cat with which he shared a few gene sequences.

Jared had heard the stories about true mates, he knew what this meant for him, but he still cringed internally at the idea of being forever tied to a cat-man. He snatched his hand back, trying not to be obvious about his discomfort. Ackles narrowed his eyes and smirked revealing canines sightly longer than a normal human.

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” Ackles literally purred. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, _partner_.”

Jared shivered, appalled that it wasn’t out of revulsion, but instead growing desire. He found himself shifting closer to the other man unconsciously, leaning in until he could feel the heat coming off his body.

Captain Beaver looked at them for a few long moments. Jared could tell he knew what was going on here without having to be told. True mates were an exception to the usual rules forbidding partners from being intimately involved.

“I think,” Beaver’s voice cut through the growing tension in the room, “you two should take the rest of the day and...work out your relationship. As long as you keep it professional on the job, there shouldn’t be any issues.”

Jared turned and stumbled back out of the office. He jumped when he suddenly felt Ackles behind him. “Your place or mine?” Ackles whispered huskily in his ear.

“Um...” Jared tensed.

Ackles walked around him and stooped so he could look into Jared’s eyes as he tried hard to look only at the floor. “Hey, are you okay?” Obviously, Jared was not being at all subtle about his freak-out. He caught Ackles’ frown out of the corner of his eye. “Look man, I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not ready for, but we ought to get to know each other. The true mate thing is kind of permanent. Coffee?”

Jared allowed himself to be dragged to a nearby coffee shop. Jensen made sounds that gave him all kinds of dirty ideas as he enjoyed his coffee, and if Jared closed his eyes, he could just revel in Jensen’s--because he was going to have to stop calling the guy by his last name--rich voice and pretend he was just another painfully sexy man. 

“Jared?” The question snapped him back to reality. In the low light of the shop, Jensen’s pupils almost looked normal, if his eyes were still inhumanly green, and sitting down, that tail was hidden, but Jared still _knew_. His body was obviously on board with the mating, he could practically feel the hormones racing through his bloodstream, but his brain still refused to read the memo, apparently.

“I’m sorry.” Jared was pretty sure the phrase had been about fifty percent of his part of the conversation so far. “I guess I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around the idea of being mated to you.”

Jensen cocked his head to the side, puzzled. “Is it because I’m a man?” Police were often a rather homophobic lot, so it was a reasonable guess.

“No...”

A slow smile spread across Jensen’s gorgeous face. “Is this going to be your first time? If it is, I promise we’re both going to really enjoy when I show you what you’ve been missing.”

Jared couldn’t help laughing at that. “I’m not a _virgin_ , Jensen! I’ve just never slept with a Bea-” he cut himself off as Jensen stiffened across the table. He saw the other man’s hackles literally rise, his hair standing on end, and he could hear the sound of Jensen’s tail brushing the wall as it no doubt thrashed in agitation.

“You’re a _purist?_ ” Jensen spat the word like a curse, upper lip curling in disdain, and Jared supposed that it was, though certainly no more offensive than what he’d been about to call the man he was stuck with for life.

Jared felt awful. “I’m sorry,” he apologized yet again. “There have never been any _Semibestia_ in my family, and I didn’t know very many growing up. It’s always seemed so...strange to me. I wish I could erase the way my brain thinks about this because believe me, I’m definitely attracted to you, but the animal thing...” he trailed off helplessly, certain he was only digging the hole deeper. He was shocked when Jensen laughed.

“Animal thing?” Jensen rolled those bright green eyes and laughed some more. “Jared, people are pretty much just animals, too.” Jared started to protest, but Jensen held up a hand to stop him. “Just because some parts of me are more feline than human, doesn’t make me a cat. My mind is fully human, Jared. Sleeping with me won’t be like rutting with a wild animal, although being a little rough sometimes can be fun, if you do it right.”

Jared’s mouth went dry as he began picturing passionate sex with the man across from him, and he had to imagine naked old women to keep from springing an erection in public or worse, coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

He was afraid to anger Jensen again, but not knowing was going to drive him insane. “Speaking of parts of you that are more feline...”

Jensen snorted. “I don’t have any barbs, if you’re worried about that, and even if I did, they make special condoms that would keep that from being an issue.”

Jared sagged in relief. “What about...your tongue?”

“What about it?” Jensen looked confused, until he seemed to realize where Jared was going with that question. The ridiculously sexy smirk made another appearance. “I do have a rough patch on my tongue, but just like learning how to keep teeth out of the way, I know how to work around it.”

Jared felt himself flushing. Jensen was absolutely killing him, and all they’d even done was talk and shake hands once.

“There is one more thing,” Jensen remarked too casually for Jared to trust it.

“What?” he asked, equal parts afraid and eager to find out.

“Are you at all familiar with self-lubrication?”

“Is it...gross?”

Jensen snorted. “No more so than using artificial lube or being with a woman. If anything, it conveniently saves time on prep.”

Now Jared was running through sports statistics in his head, and he suspected it wouldn’t work for long. Jensen seemed to be able to tell exactly what Jared’s current issue was.

“My apartment isn’t far from here,” Jensen proposed. “Like I said before, I think we’re both going to enjoy me showing you everything you’ve been missing.”

The walk to the apartment was a blur, and Jared wouldn’t be surprised if he were later told that Jensen had carried him there or that he’d suddenly sprouted wings of his own and flew there--he was that out of it. 

The next thing he clearly remembered, he had his back against the wall just inside Jensen’s front door, with a very enthusiastic Jensen rubbing up against him. He was startled by Jensen’s tail wrapping around one of his legs as they pressed close, but all the other contact was a nice distraction from it.

Jared tried to capture Jensen’s sinful lips in a kiss, but the other man kept rubbing his own face along Jared’s jawline and under his chin. Jensen’s soft hair tickled a bit, and Jared giggled. “What are you doing?”

“I’m scent marking you,” Jensen mumbled, planting a quick peck on Jared’s Adam’s apple, “so everybody knows you’re all mine.”

Jared found he really wanted to do some marking of his own. He slid his hands down past Jensen’s hips and hefted the other man up to wrap his legs around Jared’s waist. “Where’s the bedroom?”

“End of the hall,” Jensen directed. His hands were kneading Jared’s shoulders, and though Jared didn’t mind a little scratching in the midst of passion, he was glad Jensen didn’t have claws.

Once in the bedroom, they practically tore off each other’s clothing, and Jared was indeed glad that Jensen’s lubricating glands let them get right on with round one. 

They started out with Jensen’s broad back spread out before Jared, muscles rippling beneath the skin, and it was great, but Jared wanted to see his lover’s face, so there was a little awkward maneuvering to get the tail out of the way with Jensen on his back before Jensen pushed Jared down and rode him instead. Jared found that he very, very much enjoyed making Jensen yowl.

It was over a bit more quickly than Jared would have liked, but Jensen spent the refractory period showing Jared just how that rough patch on his tongue could do really interesting things in sensitive places. Purring during a blowjob was definitely now on Jared’s list of favorite things, too.

When it was Jensen’s turn to top, Jared found it was just as great as any other time he’d opted to bottom, better even, with the bond between them growing with every moment of contact, allowing him to feel a bit of Jensen’s ecstasy and affection along with his own.

After round three in the shower and a quick change of sheets, Jared enjoyed having Jensen’s warm body wrapped around him. Jensen’s rumbling purr was soothing, and Jared found he enjoyed playing with the twitching tip of Jensen’s tail as the the other man drifted off to sleep.

Part of Jared was glad that his first experience with a _Semibestia_ had been with his true mate. The mind-blowing sex hadn’t been the only thing he was missing, and he was looking forward to everything else Jensen had to show him. He might even have a few things of his own to show...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Semibestia_ is basically Latin for "half animal."
> 
> It was pointed out over at spn-masquerade that the world here is kind of reminiscent of Dark Angel. It wasn't entirely intended, but I'm sure it gave me some of my inspiration.


End file.
